Blog użytkownika:Demigod Cela/Rozdział IV "Pożegnania są trudne"
Na Zeusa w różowych bokserkach! Moje oczy zrobiły się złote, nie tak jak u Kronosa .U mnie pulsowały mocą czarownicy. Poza tym czuję się o wiele silniejsza, to dość dziwne . Dziś ubrałam się w T-shirt z napisem Camp Half-blood or SPQR do tego leginsy galaxy i trampki, włosy jak zawsze rozpuściłam . Miecz włożyłam do przepaski na biodrach , bransoleta na miejscu ,ale gdzie jest mój pierścień ? O już wiem leży na biurku. Wchodzę do pokoju , pierścionek rzeczywiście tam jest , ale z nim też stało się coś dziwnego -jaśniał niczym moje oczy. Wsunęłam go na palec , poczułam energie przepływającą przeze mnie .Czułam że jestem przepełniona energią i odeprę wszelkie zło.Żaden potwór nie stanie mi na drodze. A dodatkowo panowałam nad gniewem ,potrafiłam wezwać zaklęcie na tyle potężne aby zniszczyć Chaos. Z pokoju wzięłam i wrzuciłam do niej już 10 sygnetów ( jeden się pojawił) i buty zabrane Hermesowi. W salonie czule pożegnałam Vanessę. Założyłam skórzana kurtkę i wyszłam. Z Aną spotkać się miałam za 15 minut . Wsiadłam do metra, później miałam 2 minuty do domu mojej przyjaciółki .Zapukałam....otworzyła pani Salvatore -Czy jest Ana ?-zapytałam -Tak dzień dobry -posłała mi olśniewający uśmiech- wejdź -Na górze!- wrzasnęła Ana weszłam po schodach na wprost był jej pokój -Lola!- Zawołała uradowana i mnie przytuliła -myślałam że już wyruszyłaś -Tak wiem myślenie nie jest twoją mocną stroną- Ana zrobiła obrażoną minę i obie wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem-No co ty nie wyjechałabym bez pożegnania i mam coś dla ciebie. -Naprawdę ? -Aha -wyczarowłam woreczek złotych drachm -Proszę! -Dzięki -Pamiętaj weź łuk i naszyjnik, a przy okazji wiesz jak to działa? Ana zamknęła oczy ,potarła naszyjnik i juz była w pełnym uzbrojeniu... -No no całkiem nieźle... -Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Widzisz tamto żółte jabłko ? Musiałam nieźle się wysilić żeby je dostrzec z pokoju wyglądało jak mała czereśnia (bardzo mała) -Widzę -To ja właśnie przebiję jego ogonek, tak aby jabłko spadło na ziemię -Serio?!-nie dowierzałam Napięła łuk, przymrużyła oko . Krótkie szarpniecie cięciwy i jabłko leży na ulicy -WOW!-To jedyne co mogłam z siebie wydusić -Dzięki- ukłoniła się i posłała mi szelmowski uśmiech- i co z tym prezentem? Wyjęłam z torby jeden z sygnetów - Wiesz do czego służy? -Do tego jeszcze nie doszłam- uśmiechnęłam się lekko- usiądź po turecku Usiadłam naprzeciw ,a sygnet położyłam pomiędzy nami -Podaj mi ręce-posłusznie wykonała moje polecenie-Zamknij oczy i skup się na swojej energii życiowej. Ja również zamknęłam oczy i przechwyciłam część jej energii .Umieściłam ją w sygnecie.Pierścień jaśniał niczym słońce ,ale miał coś z różu ,zmienił się również wygląd samego sygnetu ,był bardziej delikatny i stylowy. -Już możesz otworzyć oczy. Jak się czułaś? -Coś tak jakby energia , siła uciekała przez palce i spoczęła na tobie. -Tak mniej więcej było tyle że jej nie zatrzymałam , umieściłam ja w sygnecie. -I jaki efekt? -Zobacz-podałam jej sygnet -Jest przepiękny -w jej ogromnych zielonych oczach zebrała się łza-Dziękuję jesteś najlepsza przyjaciółką ever! Łza spłynęła po jej idealnym policzku, po kilku sekundach zastanowienia przytuliłam ją -Zadzwoń dziś do mnie przez Iryfon- powiedziałam -Gdy tylko znajdę tęcze -Dobrze- i jeszcze raz ja wyściskałam-To do zobaczenie w Obozie Herosów Wyszłam w jej pokoju i poczułam że teraz mi po policzku spływa łza. -Lola!-krzyknęła za mną Ana -Tak? -Mam coś dla ciebie!-Podbiegła do mnie i wręczyła mi babeczkę- Czekoladowa sama zrobiłam, wiem nie jestem najlepszą kucharką,ale to dla ciebie -Dzięki Ana to najwspanialszy prezent jaki mogłam dostać od przyjaciółki-czułam jak w moich oczach gromadzą się łzy. -To do zobaczenia w Obozie-blondynka musnęła ją w policzek i odprowadziła do samych drzwi.I ruszyłam na spotkanie przygodzie.Najpierw weszłam do sklepu i kupiłam mapę, bo nie miałam zielonego pomysłu gdzie jest Long Island, a tym bardziej Obóz Herosów. Więc, z mapy wywnioskowałam że musi być przy zatoce. Wyliczyłam że z mojego aktualnego położenia do celu mojej misji jest z 30 km.Zamówiłam taksówkę. Kierowca przyjrzał mi się dokładnie i zatrzymał wzrok na moich oczach , pomyślałam:" typowy śmiertelnik zaraz się wystraszy" ,a on jak gdyby znał moje myśli szeroko się do mnie uśmiechną : -Ma pani śliczne oczy i miecz -Dziękuję- to jest albo potwór, albo heros bardziej odpowiadała mi potwór.Od samego rana rozpierała mnie energia. Fajnie byłoby go zabić...otrząsnęłam się z tych myśli -Na Long Island poproszę A on na moich oczach zamienił się w Hermesa -Ty?! -Nie Zeus ...-odpowiedział z ironią -Chociaż raz cieszę się ze jesteś bo ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia gdzie jest ten obóz -Podrzucę cię, ale poproszę 2 drachmy -Zdzierstwo- powiedziałam podając mu 2 złote monety -To na Long Island! Koniec rozdziału IV .Mam nadzieję że się wam podoba baardzo proszę o komy Czy mam pisać dalej czy to jest nude ??? ~LoLa Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach